An electric device typically has a passive device such as a capacitor or an inductor as part of an electronic device package. The passive device may be a separate device or may be combined with an active device on a chip. Conventional chips having more than one device are often limited to vertically unstructured devices and are often used in applications such as high frequency devices and low power logic devices.